Freya's Gift
by RiverSmile
Summary: Before I was born my fate was already written out for me. On the day of my birth I was kissed by Freya herself and gifted with wonderful and terrifying powers. When my village was destroyed, I was forced to leave my home and find another. Now - Now I must survive, thrive in a world that would covet and use my gifts for ill intent.
1. Fire and Ash - Prologue

In the dead of night, we stole away from our burning village. My mother, Hildi's, oars sliced through the cold waters of the nearly frozen fjord as I shivered in my too large cloak across from her.

My mother risked life and limb to get us out of the village as soon as she saw my father's corpse lying in a lake of blood. She knew that if the soon to be new Jarl learned of my gifts, being blessed by Freya, I would be forced into a miserable and dangerous existence of servitude or marriage.

Mother was making for a large settlement further up river that was known to be lenient towards outsiders joining them. She hoped that her own healing talents and my gift would be enough to get us into a settlement blessed by Odin.

"Mommy!" I cried, "Where is papa?"

She bit back her own tears, "He is with Oden in Valhalla now."

"Can we visit him?" I didn't understand, I thought he was still laying where we left him.

"No Zafira." her tears slid down her cheeks, "We will not be able to."

I cried myself to sleep while mother continued to row well into the morning.

A shout of warning woke me and we bumped against a dock, mothers arms hung limply by her sides, her hands bleeding from the constant rowing in the cold. I stared at them with fear, why were mommy's hands all bloody?

"What business do you have in Fareach?" an imposing looking man stomped towards us, sword drawn.

"Rumney has been sacked and burned to the ground," My mother answered tiredly, "My daughter and I are the only remaining survivors. We are seeking refuge and wish to speak with your Jarl."

"Rumney has been sacked?" He asked in shock, "Truly?"

Mother shook her head numbly, "Raised to the ground."

The man shouted instructions to someone else further down the dock and the word traveled fast through the settlement.

"Come!" The man sheathed his sword and reached towards me, lifting me from the boat "Lets get food in your bellies and warmth in your bones, then you may speak with our Jarl about this tragedy."

The man was warm, he smelled like leather and animals…my father smelled like leather and animals. I buried my face in his shoulder to hide from the villagers that were staring at us.

"You look comfortable around children." I heard mother say.

The man broke into a grin, "I have five of my own."

As we entered the long house, I dared a peek around me. A large man with grizzled hair, and one vivid blue eye was waiting for us. His other eye was hidden by a patch. He looked at us silently for a moment, it felt as if he was trying to determine the truth by staring.

"I hear you come seeking refuge here." His voice was like a low gravelly growl, "What skills have you to aid my village?"

"I am a master healer." My mother answered, "My skills were very coveted in our village."

His scary eye swiveled to me, I hid my face in the strangers shirt again.

"You are fortunate as my healer has just left us for Valhalla and we have need of one." The Jarl rumbled, "Who is this you bring with you?"

The stranger set me down on the ground, I shrank back to hide behind mommy's skirt and pulled my hood down over my face as the big man crouched, holding out a calloused and rough looking hand.

"You should know better than to frighten little children." A plump, friendly looking woman emerged with a steaming bowl of stew and a blanket.

"Bah!" the Jarl stood, I breathed a sigh of relief "I have a soft spot for children, they love me!"

"Nei they do not you big oaf!" the woman answered waving a spoon at him, "She looks scared to death and nearly drown."

My mother smiled at their exchange, "This is Zafira."

I took a brave step away from my mother and dared to peek up at the woman holding the bowl of food, my stomach rumbled horribly.

"She has suffered through a terrible ordeal." My mother admitted, "We fled because…she is gifted and it put her in danger."

"What do you mean gifted?" the Jarl stiffened.

My mother gave me a firm push so I was completely out from behind her and pulled my hood down. The cold air in the room rushed over my head. The woman that was just scolding the Jarl let out a gasp as a my silver hair spilled out and nearly covered the violet eyes that I had been told to hide from the world.

"She is gifted by the gods." My mother answered quietly.

"Dear Odin." The plump woman set down the bowl and the blanket and crouched before me, her eyes wide, "Freya's gift. She is a rare one indeed."

Mommy managed a tight smile, "My husband was killed and she was nearly kidnapped and drown, I did not agree to give her to our new Jarl…So I ran with her…"

"Who did this to Rumney?" The Jarl seemed angry now.

His voice boomed like thunder through my head, I fled behind Mommy's skirts again. I didn't quite understand what they were talking about, but I knew it had to be what happened to my village.

"It was Gir and his war band." She answered, "They left nothing of our village…"

"Olga feed this woman and her child." The Jarl said, "I will see that a hut be found for you to live in."

Mommy's relief poured out of every pore, I could sense it, "Thank you my Jarl."

He grunted as he left the long house and slammed the door behind him. It caused me to jump and my heart to race quickly.

"Draulf's sister was wed to the Jarl of Rumney." Olga informed Mommy quietly.

"I am sorry to hear it." She answered.

"Well that is for us to mourn." Olga answered smiling down at me, "Let's get you some food shall we?"

My stomach let out another angry and painful growl and I nodded quickly. She set me on a bench, wrapped a warm blanket around me and put the bowl of food in front of me with a spoon. I looked at her questioningly, when she nodded to me, I picked up the spoon and began to eat hungrily. I hadn't eaten since the raid began two days earlier.

"Leave the child with me for a while." Olga encouraged Mommy, "I will have a thrall find you some warm clothes and show you where the bath house is."

She looked from me to the woman for a moment as if she was unsure.

"Will you be ok if mommy leaves you for just a few moments?" She asked me, I could feel the worry behind her eyes.

I didn't want her to leave, but she looked so tired and sad, like the weight of the world rested on her, Rain, mud and blood covered her, plastered her normally shiny hair to her head and her clothes hung like rags. Her hands must have pained her, but if they did, she wasn't going to let me know. I looked to the woman named Olga, she smiled at me warmly and was buttering a warm piece of bread for me.

I nodded to her, signaling it would be alright for her to go. She paused for a moment before kissing my forehead and following the Thrall out of the longhouse. She must be tired, she didn't even remind me to behave like she always does.

Olga sat at her loom and began to work, she watched me the whole time. Between the noise of the loom and the song she was humming, I was beginning to feel less and less scared. I just hoped we wouldn't have to leave this place too.

A blast of cold threw the door open, and it stopped as abruptly as it started when it slammed shut. An ax was set down loudly on the table in front of me, I flinched, my heart racing once more as my eyes darted about for the culprit. When I looked up, I saw a boy, a shock of blond hair flopped over his blue eyes. He was much taller than any of the other village boys I had seen in my hometown. He was larger than life, and even though he hadn't even said anything, he commanded my attention.

"I am hungry." He complained, "Is the stew ready?"

"Ax off the table." Olga commanded standing to go get him a bowl.

He groaned, but removed his ax and set it by the door, when he returned, he flopped down on the bench opposite me and stared at me with surprise as if seeing me for the first time. I stared back at him, his kind blue eyes swallowing up mine. He had a good soul, I could feel it.

"Who is this?" He asked Olga when she returned.

"Zafira." She answered, "Your father took her and her mother in, Rumney has been burned to the ground."

His kind eyes turned sad, "Didn't aunty Hrefna live there?"

"She did." Olga answered sadly.

I didn't like the sadness that now flooded his eyes, I wanted to help him, take his sadness from him. The more I thought about it, the sadder I felt, tears threatened to spill as I took his sadness into me and away from him.

The boy looked at me with growing confusion as his sadness bled away from him and I tried to hide my snuffle by stuffing another bite of food into my mouth.

"Don't worry, you are safe now" He said kindly, misinterpreting my snuffle "What pretty eyes you have."

I shrank back into my blanket, fear filling my heart, never had so many people been allowed to see me like this. Usually my mother hid me under layers of cloaks and hoods. Why was she allowing people to see me now?

"Don't be afraid." He said softly, his voice calming me "I am Frey. Is your name Zafira?"

I nodded my head, my throat felt tight, like all the words had been squeezed out of it.

Mommy returned, clean and wearing fresh clothing. Her hands were bandaged and she no longer reeked of blood and sweat. She still looked tired, grief stricken.

"She hasn't spoken since we got here." My mother sat next to Frey, "If you can get her to speak it would be a miracle."

Olga handed a bowl of stew to Mommy and rifled through a trunk, looking for clothes that might fit me.

"Welcome to my father's halls." Frey greeted her, "I hope you can make a home here for yourself."

He finished his stew and stood to leave, he winked at me and left, grabbing his ax on the way out. My heart suddenly felt lighter.

"Here is a dress that may fit." Olga handed a dress and a warm cloak to Mommy, "When you are finished eating take her to the bath house and get her cleaned up. I am sure by the time you return the Jarl will have found somewhere for you to stay."

Mommy finished her meal quickly and picked me up off the bench as she stood. I felt her flinch in pain as her sore muscles protested at my weight. As we exited the long house, the boy, Frey, was outside chopping wood. I watched as he gracefully swung the axe down and the wood would split. The blade gleamed and he had an easy rhythm, place the wood on the stump, raise the axe, swing down, thunk, the wood split. I watched him over Mommy's shoulder until we entered into a steamy building and I couldn't see him anymore.

Mommy placed me into a warm bath and scrubbed me clean, she sang my bath time song too. She dressed me in the clothes the nice woman, Olga, gave her and wrapped the dry, warm cloak around my shoulders.

When we were done, she took my hand and led me out of the bath house and back to the longhouse. I noticed the boy was gone, but the house was filled with women who were weaving, sewing and making clothing.

Mommy squeezed my hand, her eyes filling with tears of relief as she took in the sight. I squeezed her hand back, looking up at her with worry.

"I am not sad Zafira." She said, her voice cracked "I am feeling grateful…these people are helping us."

"Do you want to play?" A tiny voice caught my attention, a girl with wild blond ringlets was holding out a doll "This one is my favorite, but you can have her since you don't have one."

I looked at the doll and then at the girl. She had blue eyes just like the scary Jarl. She continued to hold out the doll to me, I couldn't possibly take her favorite doll. Her kindness overwhelmed me and I took her hands in mine and smiled. She smiled back and tugged on my hand, pulling me out of the way of the working women to play in a corner.

"My name is Sacha." She said, "My mother, Olga, she already told me about you. Your Zafira and you just moved here from far away. Its ok if you don't want to talk, we don't need to talk to play!"


	2. The Green Ribbon

I wound my through the village, my basket of herbs and poultices swinging on my arm. I had several stops to make in the village, and since mother was busy in the herb garden gathering plants, it fell to me to tend the sick today. I passed the long house, dodging the looks of several of the men carrying crates and barrels towards the ship for the spring raid. I was careful not to be noticed by the devious twins, Leif and Ulfrick, whenever I ran into them, they would tease me and try to trip me.

I felt a tug and the ribbon holding my hair loosened sending it cascading down around me. I groaned inwardly, cursing mother for making me leave the hut this cold morn.

"Where you off to?" Leif asked.

"It is none of your business." I scolded, rounding on him "Give me back my ribbon."

"Ah," Leif complained, "I was hoping you would let me take it with me on the spring raids, as a token of good luck."

"No." I said firmly, "Give it back."

The green ribbon dangled dangerously in front of me.

"If you want it back," Leif teased, "Take it."

"Give her back her ribbon you nuisance." A deep rumble came from behind me.

Leif looked disappointed his game was over and he slapped it into Frey's outstretched hand and returned to his duties preparing the ship.

"I am sorry. My siblings can be annoying." He said gently pulling my hair back and binding it again, it was crooked, but I didn't tell him.

This sent the village women that were awake and beginning their chores into a tizzy of chirping to each other. Exchanging winks and nudges and knowing looks. I blushed and tried to jerk away from him, as a result the braid became more lopsided. He grunted in frustration, and when his hands lingered too long in my hair I turned around to face him.

"How heals that wound you obtained from practice?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It was a mere scratch." He waved it off, "Nothing more."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I see you are preparing to lead the spring raid this year, does your father not wish to go?"

"He is sending me in his stead." Frey answered, he stood up straighter "I have proven myself more than worthy."

"Aye you have." I agreed.

Silence stretched between us for a long moment.

"I must attend my duties." I said quickly, turning to leave.

"Zafira." Frey's voice halted me, "Come check on my scratch before I leave on the morrow…I want to make sure I am hale before I go."

I bit my cheek to hold in my smile, "Of course."

I hurried to finish my other duties and report back to mother. She put more supplies in my basket at ushered me out the door to check on Frey.

As I approached the longhouse, Sacha was lying in wait by the door for me to enter.

"Are you here for my brother?" She nearly pounced on me, "Can I watch you clean and change his bandages?"

Sacha had an intense interest in healing, however did not have the talent for it.

"Unless your brother protests." I grinned, I knew he would "I don't see why not."

Sacha giggled excitedly and followed me in search of Frey. He appeared several minutes later, his brow glistening with sweat from his days labors. He sighed in frustration when he saw his sister hovering near me and his mother weaving nearby

"Can…can we do this somewhere there aren't a lot of people?" He asked.

"Suddenly shy son?" Olga chuckled.

"Nei mother!" He snapped, "I merely do not wish for the whole longhouse to see me being tended like a babe."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Go to your bench then and close the curtain."

"That is not enough space for the healer to work." He rolled his eyes back at her.

"Then use the store room." Olga suggested barely hiding her smirk, "None will go in there if you tell them not to."

He stormed towards the store room nearly dragging me by the hand, I couldn't help the furious blush that stained my cheeks. Sacha followed closely on my heels, hoping she could sneak in before he sent her away.

When we were all crowded into the store room, he turned on his sister with increasing frustration.

"Out Sacha!" He bellowed.

"But Zafira said…"

"OUT!"

Sacha grumbled her way out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"You and your damned pride." I sniffed, setting down my basket, "Remove your shirt."

He swiftly removed his shirt and I removed the bandages that bound a cut on his torso. I probed it gently to see how it healed then sat back and shook my head, looking into his intense blue eyes for a moment.

"It will hold for your trip." I said reluctantly, "But have a care not to wrestle about or the like until it is fully healed, only exert yourself if you are raiding, understood?"

He smiled and put his shirt back on, "Of course."

I began packing my supplies back into the basket when he grabbed both my hands and held them gently. I could feel the blush that finally faded flame back to life, despite my best efforts I knew I could not hide it.

"I would have a word with you before I go." He said.

I nodded my head and he indicated I should sit on the bench next to him.

"This is my first time leading a raiding party."

"You told me that earlier." I nodded, hopping up onto the bench next to him.

"You misunderstand me." He shook his head, "When I return I will be considered a man. I would bring you back a gift if that would please you…"

My blush grew, I was glad that the dim room hid the extent of it from him. I was keenly aware of Frey's interest in me, he had always put my needs before his own. From the time he coaxed the first word I ever spoke after the tragedy of my early years - up until now - he continually looked out for my wellbeing and happiness.

"You need not trouble yourself…" I ducked my head, my hair slipped from its braid and fell across my face, shielding it from him."

"That wasn't my question." He said firmly, tucking my hair behind my ear and making me look at him "Would it please you?"

I nodded my head, "I – I think it would."

He smiled and squeezed my hands in his, "We will return in time for the gathering this summer. I will see you then."

"May the stars be bright and the wind swift to carry you on your journey." I quickly untied the ribbon from earlier, "Here."

I thrust it at him and looked away, blushing. He held the ribbon in his hands in disbelief stroking the soft material with his thumb. I quickly packed the rest of my items and fled the store room before he could reject my gift and give it back.

"How fares my brother?" Sacha asked as she caught up to me.

"He is hale." I answered, too quickly "Good enough to go on several raids."

Sacha smiled, "What did he want in the store room?"

"Naught much." I hedged the question, "I must go, mother awaits me."

"Did you at least get a kiss?" Sacha called at my retreating back.

I blushed as mortification filled me and rushed from the longhouse, my hair trailing behind me in a tangled mess. I would have to explain to mother how I lost my ribbon…


	3. Loving Stitches

As the spring passed, I grew busy with healing as well as helping Olga and Sacha prepare for the summer gathering. All the while I kept hedging questions they would craftily pose to me about Frey and I.

One such sunny afternoon, Sacha and I were busy sewing dresses for the gathering.

"My fingers are old and tired." Olga announced tossing some cloth towards me, "Would you do me a favor and sew some clothing for the gathering for Frey?"

I blanched and began to stutter over my words, Sacha giggled and clapped her hands with glee.

"Why only Frey's, mother?" She asked teasingly, "Do the other boys not need them as well?'

"Oh I can manage those with your help." Olga answered, "But Frey will soon be the next Hersir and Jarl, Zafira has much neater stitches than I."

"But I –" I protested.

"Don't worry." Sacha pulled my dress towards her, "I will finish your dress for you."

"Fine." I pouted, "But I am not presenting these to him."

"Why fight this so hard?" Sacha protested, "We all can see you like him. I don't doubt you will pour every ounce of love into every stitch you make."

"Because he does not return any more than sibling affection!" I mourned.

Sacha frowned, "that is because he is a wool headed boy still. You must make him see that he likes you."

"Nei." I blushed, I was not nearly as bold as she, "I am far too shy."

"Now if only Leif were less open with his affections." Sacha chuckled, "Silly boy, it irks Frey to no end."

"I gave him my ribbon before I left." I admitted.

"To who - Leif?" Sacha asked in surprise.

"No to Frey!" I cried, mortified.

"Did he like it?" Sacha asked.

"I don't know, I fled before he could say anymore." I admitted.

"Well get sewing!" Sacha commanded, "Perhaps you have a chance yet."

More hot summer days passed before I finished my work on Frey's clothing. I took extra care with the stitches to make sure they looked neat and nice. Each little stitch and pattern I put my fondness and affection into - I knew it would do me no good, but I couldn't help it. It was also likely that Mother would get mad at me once she realized that I sewed in some of my magic as well. She never wanted me using it - felt as though it might cause trouble. I bundled it up and brought it back to Olga.

"Oh, you give it to him." She said, refusing to accept it from me, "You sewed them."

"I couldn't" I tried desperately to get her to take the neatly wrapped bundle, "It wouldn't be proper."

"Nonsense." Olga answered with a wink, "I asked you for the help."

Sacha handed me the satchel with my finished clothes in them to me as well.

"I sewed in good luck." She said with a wink.

"I need it." I groaned.

"Look alive ladies!" the Jarl growled, making us all jump "any day now those sails will be visible in our bay."

His one eye gaze still unnerved me, even after all these years of being around him. I could have sworn he just winked at me and I stared in confusion as I often did before looking away, fairly certain he thought me daft for all the times I simply stared at him in confusion.

"Now hurry home." Olga encouraged me, pushing both me and the bundles in my arms towards the door, "I am sure your mother has plenty for you to help her with before the gathering, lots of poultices to make I am sure."

I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't need poultices to heal, however agreed politely and left for home.

Over the next week I assisted mother in making healing teas, poultices, and prepare clean bandages for the returning raiding party as well as the gathering. I was so busy that I nearly forgot about the pile of clothing in my room that I was fated to deliver when Frey returned home victorious. While we worked, people from nearby villages began to show up in anticipation of the gathering, the population grew to twice its size in several days. The streets more crowded than I liked them.

It wasn't a particularly hot morning, but the sun showed potential for it to grow warmer. I was out delivering a medicine to an old man whose knees pained him and made it difficult for him to walk. The medicine helped him to feel at least a little relief - and of course, when I managed to sneak a little magic into it - more relief. As I exited his hut, a little boy was running by, he tripped and with a cry cut open his knee on the ground. I quickly pulled out the bandages I always had with me and began to clean and wrap it up.

A cheering rose in the streets, drawing my attention from bandaging his skinned knee. People rushed to the docks to see the ship sailing down the Fjord towards them. My patient leapt up and rushed to the docks as well, I just barely managed to tuck the ends of the bandage in before he ran off. The familiar colors of our ships were glinting brightly in the sun.

Instead of flocking to the docks like everyone else, I rushed home and grabbed the bundle with Frey's clothes and then walked to the docks, intentionally being slow. I hoped that by the time I got there most of the crowd would have cleared by now and I could give Frey his gift without an audience. My heart was hammering nervously in my chest, the weight of having to give the to him crashed in on me again. I could feel the familiar constricting in my throat, squeezing out any and all words that I painstakingly practiced saying for weeks and weeks and weeks. I nearly turned around as I reached the docks, realizing that the ship hadn't even made port yet. Sacha joined me and linked her arm through mine as if sensing my desire to run.

"Good luck friend." She said, "I am sure you will be just fine."


End file.
